


Regret

by Butterflyfish



Series: The Walking Dead one word prompt one shots [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: Rick Contemplates on the riverbank.





	Regret

He used to be able to count them all on one hand.

Leaving Lori and Carl to go to work the morning he got shot, leaving Shane in charge of his wife and son while he was in hospital, letting Carl be the one to put Shane down, not letting Lori forgive him, though she so desperately wanted them to put the past behind them.

And now?

countless times he made bad decisions, countless times he put peoples lives in danger.

He lies on the river bank, barely holding it together, barely holding his torn and broken body together with his bloody hands, not sure if he is actually still alive, or if the burning on his skin is the creep of death, finally come to take him in it's fiery grasp.

After the visions, the hallucinations blood loss brought him, he couldn't be sure of anything anymore

Except his regrets.


End file.
